


Angel Dust Character Study

by TillyTittle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Other characters get mentioned, this was not edited sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyTittle/pseuds/TillyTittle
Summary: Angel Dust is not okay.
Kudos: 13





	Angel Dust Character Study

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this awhile ago and thought I'd share it with the internet.

Angel Dust is not okay. 

That's probably a given though, seeing as he's in hell. But the thing is, he's tired. When he first came to hell, it was freeing for he can finally be himself here. No one cared about who he likes and what he wears, all they cared about was having a good time. Angel was thrilled, because at the time that was all he needed. At the time signing his soul away seemed like an amazing idea with no consequences. But of course it was far from it, he was in hell after all. 

Would Angel go back in time and stop himself from doing so if he could? As much as that sounds like a good idea, he would never go through with it. Cause After being in hell for this long, you tend to realize a few things. The obvious hierarchy in power for example. Without his contract with Valentino, Angel would most likely be dead by now. 

After being down here for so long, things become boring. Sure, Angel loves his sex and drugs, but even that slowly became more of a chore. Fucking clients only to stay on the good side of Val, being drugged against his will and so on. Maybe that's why he agreed to Charlie's proposal, perhaps he did want to change. 

It's just hard, hard to quit and leave his old life behind, leave the life he's become accustomed to behind. His withdrawal symptoms has been crazy and Val is definitely going to continue having him work, so what's the point? So what if he wanted to change? He's broken beyond repair, and he's slowly giving up hope. 

So when Angel agreed to help his friend Cherri, he thought maybe this was it, this is what's going to push Charlie over the edge and give up on him. And yes, she was still insistent that he can still change, but the disappointment was clear in her eyes. Charlie's partner on the other hand was furious, pointing out all the reasons that what he's done was a bad idea. Angel acted like it was all just for fun and that the girls were just making a big deal out of it. Angel replied with his usual witty remarks, just waiting for Charlie to snap. 

But she didn't, and that made it feel so much worse. Angel wanted to apologize, wanted to promise to do better. Angel wanted to say so much, yet the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. So Angel did what he does best, he turned and walked away. 

Deciding that he caused enough trouble, Angel sat to the side and silently ate his ice lolly. He watched as the princess went outside, most likely to sort out some feelings. Letting out another sigh, Angel allowed his mind to wonder. 

When did existing became so complicated? It used to be so easy, there was no right or wrong just living in the moment. When did it all change? When did Angel change? 

A few loud knocks at the door soon broke Angel out of his trance. Charlie went to open the door, only to slam it shut seconds later. Who could possibly be at the hotel after the stunt he pulled earlier? Needless to say the prostitute's interest was piqued. 

Vaggie soon explained to him who the Radio Demon was and how he came to be, which of course Angel Dust ignored completely. So as Vaggie gave up on reasoning with him and turn to her partner instead, Angel observed the newcomer. 

The intruder was quite well dressed, a sleek red suit and bow tie. He also have two tuffs of hair resembling the ears of a buck. In his hand was a staff that seems to double as a microphone that has a mind of its own. Although he seems totally out of Angel's league but he must say this demon is definitely hot as fuck. 

The topic of the charming demon and Charlie's conversation seems to have taken a turn as said charming demon approaches Angel Dust. After exchanging no more than two sentences each, the porn star quickly made the demon later known as Alastor his new personal project. 

Why? For the exact same reason Alastor decided to fund the hotel of course: absolute boredom! Years in hell tend to become bland as daily life becomes routine, though because of this Angel has never been seriously deprived of what he desired (save the ownership of his soul of course, that was always out of th the question). As long as he follows the rules and boundaries of Valentino, Angel is essentially able to obtain almost any thing he requested. That is why when the porn star first layed eyes on Alastor, he had a clear goal for what he wants. 

After being blatantly denied when offering himself, Angel dust was quite shocked to say the least. Though he hid it well and shrugged it off, he was definitely soon to realize how hard his goal will be. 

If Alastor was really the cold hearted sadistic monster Vaggie had described him to be, this shall truly be a game of chance for Angel. In a game designed by a masochist with no more self preservation, will the arachnid prevail in achieving their goal, or will the monster dressed as prey ultimately devour the broken soul? 

Only time will tell. 


End file.
